puyo_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PuyoShipping-(RingTee fanfic)
PuyoShipping is a fanfic by User:PrettyCureForLife and User:AmitieChanFever, and User:MomoLoveBaby. It has 7 chapters. Prologue A year after the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris...Ringo and Tee reunited and Ringo wants to confess her love to him.... And there is also more. Chapter 1 One day, Ringo was teleported from home and was teleported to the S.S. Tetra. Ringo was freaked out a little. But for some reasons, this also meant she could meet up with Tee again, and yes, this IS a year after the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris. Chapter 2 One day, Sig went to his home and, Sig got jumpscared by Raffina because he did not know that she was at his house! "Hi there, hun." said Raffina. "Oh..Hi?" Said Sig nervously. "You don't have to blush, my dear." Said Raffina and she and Sig did a kiss. Chapter 3 One day Ringo got a text from Sig saying: Raffina was at my house. Ringo didn't know what to think. Ringo: Huh? What's going on? I also think I have a crush on Tee. Amitie: I have to check up on Sig. He must be jumpscared that Raffina was at his home or something. Arle: Yeah. Wait...Ringo? You have a crush? On Tee? The Tetris King? Amitie: Why? Will Ringo be able to tell them what happened? Find out in chapter 4. Chapter 4 Ringo: Because i love him and that's all. Arle and Amitie: Oh.. Dear! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! Ringo: Calm down Arle and Amitie, Here is a story, i got teleported from home teleported to the S.S Tetra. I was freaked out for a little. For some reason, i was meant to meet up Tee again. Arle: OH Amitie: MY Arle and Amitie: GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Ringo: I said for you to calm down. Tee: Oh man, what's going on? Tee, Ringo's love interest wonder what was going on, but, will he discover what's going on? Find out in Chapter 5. '' Chapter 5 Ringo: I-I-I-I can explain... Arle: I'm officially going to have to remember this now...whatever this is. Amitie: Why did Shigu (Sig is Shigu) have to go through that thing? Arle/Ringo: We know. Tee: Basically, Ringo has a crush on me. Ringo: *nods* Mm-hmm. Amitie: *hic hic* *cough cough* Hello? Sig: You called? Amitie: Shigu!!! You came here! (''Again, his name is Sig, but I am adding Shigu like that because idk). Amitie runs up to Sig and hugs him. Sig: Nani? (I had to make him say that. Sorry to those who don't speak Japanese, which I do.) Amitie: Why Raffina act like she's in love with you? Sig: Huh? She has a crush on me. ???: I really wish I knew the answer. Amitie: Huh? Raffina? Is that you? Raffina: Yes. I have a crush on him honestly. Will Amitie and the group know how to react to that? Find out in chapter 6! Chapter 6 Amitie: NANI!? Raffina: Hai. Amitie: DOUSHITE!? Raffina: Because, i love him and he loves me Sig: and Raffina act like she is in love with me. Raffina: I am actually in love with.. KLUG! Amitie and the group: NANI!? IS THIS TRUE? Raffina: Yes. Rulue: I am in love with Satan! Satan: Who cares about my Rulue? Arle Nadja: Oof. Rulue revealed that she is in love with Satan, will Amitie and the group learns about the real love between Rulue and Satan? Find out in chapter 7. Chapter 7 Amitie did not know what was going on. Things were getting weird. Everyone was in love with those people. And who was Ringo in love with?...Tee. Ringo: Tee? Tee: Huh? Ringo? Ringo: I just wanted to say...I...I... Tee: Yeah? Ringo: I...I...I...I LOVE YOU! Tee: NANI?! Arle: NANI? Amitie: NANI? Sig: Is this happening? Raffina: NAAAAAANIIIII? Tee: I just wanted to say... Ringo: Mm-hmm? Tee: I love you too. Ringo: NANI SURU YO? Tee: Yeah. And without further ado they kissed, and yes this was fanfiction. The End.Category:Fanfictions Category:RingTee fanfics Category:Puyo Puyo Fanfics Category:Puyo Puyo Tetris related series Category:User:PrettyCureForLife Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:User:MomoLoveBaby